1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an information presentation apparatus, an information presentation method, and a recording medium storing a computer program, where the information presentation apparatus and method and the recording medium storing the computer program provide information on electricity consumption of electrical appliances to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-18462, for example, discloses a system to provide a user with image information indicating a time series of electricity consumption of each electrical appliance used in the home (hereinafter, referred to as a conventional technique). According to this conventional technique, the user can know the time series of electricity consumption of electrical appliances.